


My Dear

by Cheesus_X



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Illnesses, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesus_X/pseuds/Cheesus_X
Summary: Do you know what has brought such distraught to this man? Ludwig has been left in conflict due to the loss of the sweet Feliciano.





	My Dear

I failed you, and that is very clear to me  
I told you lies multiple times which were merely hopes and dreams  
How I crave the power to turn back time and fix it all  
I didn't deserve you for I am monstrous while you were angelic  
Each day I now wonder if I had given you my heart, would you be here with me now?  
You were my love, my muse, my will to live, but I let you go  
Now I remain laying alone, yearning for the day I shall be reunited with you  
And every day I remind myself it is too late to help you now  
Everyone says I need to cherish the moments I spent with you  
To never forget you and your perfection  
They say it as though it is something I do not already do each second of each minute of each hour  
But the sound of the endless line on that monitor will also forever linger in my mind  
On that day, I wished to join you in eternal slumber  
Here I stand by your grave; Hoping you are happier where you now stay

My dear, Feliciano...

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, i might have problemo as you can see with all these angsty fanfics  
> This was one is ALSO based off another fanfic (i think it was called pizza boy [by lluviadinoche]) but i think the author has removed it now


End file.
